<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut up about the film. Shut up about the film!! by Dizzy1967</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782063">Shut up about the film. Shut up about the film!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy1967/pseuds/Dizzy1967'>Dizzy1967</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy1967/pseuds/Dizzy1967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shut up kisses</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut up about the film. Shut up about the film!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben nudged eddie, leaning a little closer and smiling.<br/>
"How long's he been talking now?"<br/>
He asked, voice hushed.</p><p>Eddie looked from richie -who had been rambling on and on about the music choices for some horror film they had just watched. - he'd talked through that too.- down to his watch.<br/>
"Nearly ten minutes. Eight to be exact."<br/>
Eddie responded, matching his tone to Ben's.</p><p>Ben nodded.<br/>
"Feels like longer. You know what me and Bev were thinking?"</p><p>Eddie looks at him and raises an eyebrow.<br/>
"What?"</p><p>Ben smiled a bit wider.<br/>
"You should kiss him. Just a quick one, on the cheek or something."</p><p>Eddie paused, the words sinking in before he turned, eyes wide to look at Ben.<br/>
"What!? No! Thats-"</p><p>Ben cuts him off, laughing.<br/>
"You dont gotta do it, we just thought it would be funny."</p><p>Eddie looks back at Richie.</p><p>Surprisingly, Richie was already looking at him,<br/>
as soon as he'd caught Eddie's eye, he turned away quickly, pushing his glasses up.</p><p>Ben nudges him again.<br/>
"Bev and I already think he likes you."</p><p>Eddie let his gaze drift down Richie, from messy black curls to dirty canvas shoes.<br/>
"Likes me?"</p><p>Ben nods again.<br/>
"Bev said she found initials on the kissing bridge. R+E.<br/>
Its a long shot. But it's not that hard to guess he really likes you by other stuff.<br/>
He's always watching out for you, messing with you and just.. generally being there."</p><p>Eddie had noticed this. Richie was always a very touchy feely type of person but with Eddie, he draped himself all over him, Pinched his cheeks and held onto him if there was even the slightest reason.<br/>
"You think?"</p><p>Ben nods.<br/>
"D'you know he carries an extra inhaler for you?"</p><p>Eddie looked at Ben again, brows knitting together.<br/>
"No he doesn't."</p><p>Although, now that he thought about it, Richie was always ready, handing him an inhaler when he needed it, sometimes before Eddie even had the chance to reach for his own. </p><p>Ben rolled his eyes.<br/>
"He does. Bet he's got it on him right now."</p><p>Eddie feels his face warm.<br/>
"..what kind of like?"</p><p>Ben laughs again.<br/>
"Like-like. I just think he's too nervous to say anything. Me and Stan actually kind of.. made a point to let him know it's okay if he likes boys, he got kinda squeamish but said thanks and popped off some joke."</p><p>Eddie nods slowly, Thinking this over.<br/>
What if Richie really did like him? Like how Eddie liked him?<br/>
The thought alone makes Eddie antsy. Like he wants to jump around or grab Richie's face and squish his cheeks back.<br/>
"Oh."</p><p>Ben leans back a bit and smiles.<br/>
"You guys would be cute together."</p><p>Ben looked at him and Eddie flushed pink.<br/>
He really See's right through all of the losers, doesn't he? Just like Stan.</p><p>Eddie sits up slowly.<br/>
"I think I will."</p><p>Ben's smiles.<br/>
"Supporting you from the sidelines."</p><p>Eddie stood up walking towards Richie who was really only talking to himself now.<br/>
The rest of the group nodding every now and then but mostly reading or whispering between each other.</p><p>Richie cut himself off, eyes moving up to meet Eddie's.<br/>
"Hey, eds. What'd you think? Was the comic or the movie better?" He asked.</p><p>Eddie dropped carefully to his knees in front of Richie, trying to ignore how his heart pounded.<br/>
He didn't answer.</p><p>Richie faltered. His eyes flicking over Eddie's form.<br/>
"What's up?" He asked.</p><p>Eddie, again, didn't answer and instead carefully placed his hands on Richie's cheeks, smiling when almost immediately they turned a deep red.<br/>
Maybe Ben really was right.<br/>
Maybe Richie like him back.</p><p>Richie's hands curl into fists at his sides.<br/>
"What're you doing?" He asked.<br/>
Significantly quieter.</p><p>Eddie smiled, taking a moment to glance over the freckles that were scattered over the bridge of his nose.<br/>
"You're talking.. so fucking much."</p><p>Richie leaned into Eddie's hands.<br/>
"Just asking questions. Gotta stay curious, spaghetti."</p><p>Eddie rolled his eyes at the nickname but nonetheless,<br/>
moved carefully forward,<br/>
watching as Richie's eyes widened to a comical size and his breath caught in his chest.</p><p>Richie grabs at the slats on the floor to keep from grabbing Eddie.<br/>
He's not sure what's happening or what he's allowed to do.<br/>
His heart is beating too fast and he thinks maybe he's burning a little.<br/>
Eddie's hands on him, Eddie's attention.. really.. he could live on this.<br/>
He knows that maybe he shouldn't be so obvious.<br/>
He knows that he should probaby say something or get up.<br/>
But Eddie is so close and he's never wanted anything more than this.<br/>
He tilts his head, accepting a kiss that has yet to be offered.</p><p>Eddies eyes fall to Richie's lips, parted and slightly red from the popsicle he'd eaten on the way here.<br/>
Finally, Eddie closed the space and pressed his lips to Richie's.<br/>
Soft and nervous.</p><p>Richie melts against him, arms moving slowly to circle Eddie's waist.<br/>
'oh.' Richie's thinks </p><p>Eddies hands move to Richie's hair, tilting his head just as Richie had and pressing closer.</p><p>'yes.'<br/>
Richie thinks.<br/>
'this is very good.'</p><p>Eddie pulls back, cheeks bright red and taking in a deep breath.</p><p>Richie's eyes stay closed and a lazy smile pulls at his lips.<br/>
'eddie has very soft lips.. he tastes like icecream too.'</p><p>Eddie pauses glancing around.<br/>
He'd briefly forgotten they weren't alone.<br/>
Stan, mike, and bill stared, wide-eyed at them.<br/>
Ben and Bev smiled.<br/>
Richie.. Richie was still smiling, eyes settled on Eddie as he leaned forward, resting his chin on Eddie's chest.</p><p>"I knew it! I knew you guys liked each other!"<br/>
Bev's voice as she shook Ben's shoulder, a wide smile stuck to her face.<br/>
"I told you, Benny. I could feel the longing in my guts!"</p><p>Ben laughed and bill jumped in next.<br/>
"I ex-expected alot from y-you guys... This was-snt one of them though." He said.</p><p>Stan and mike looked at them.<br/>
Mike giving Eddie a thumbs up and Stan smiled, muttering quietly.<br/>
"If this is a joke, you better be ready to play it again. He never shuts up."</p><p>Richie is still hugging him loosley, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his face.<br/>
'eddie kissed me.'</p><p>'will Eddie ever kiss me again?'</p><p>'i hope he does..'</p><p>'what if he lets me touch him now? Can I hold his hand? Or touch his hair?'</p><p>'or maybe we can share a spot on the couch! And he'll let me hold him.'</p><p>"Maybe he'll even let me kiss his freckles... I've always loved his freckles..'</p><p>Richie's thoughts run slow but unstoppable circles around his head.<br/>
Thoughts of Eddie and his curly bed hair, his voice and his legs.<br/>
His little fannypacks and his laugh.</p><p>Eddie's hands slips from his hair, down to his shoulders and Richie opens his eyes.<br/>
Listening as Eddie talks.</p><p>"It's not a joke.. I hope.."<br/>
Eddie turns to looks at Richie.<br/>
"Is it?"</p><p>Richie grins.<br/>
"I've got no idea what you're talking about, too busy thinking how cute you are."<br/>
His face warms again when Eddie smiles.</p><p>Eddie looks at Stan and Richie spots another freckle he'd like to kiss.<br/>
Right on his neck,<br/>
And another, a little lower, nearly hidden by his shirt.</p><p>"Not a joke then." Eddie said. His heart pounding and a wide, proud smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Literally just wrote this in one go based off of a 2 second idea.<br/>I hope it makes sense.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>